kfny_and_it_stationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KFNY-TV
Forney's Tradition-KFNY current slogan KFNY-TV is the independent station and AMG TV affiliate that is licensed to Forney High School. It is owned by Jackrabbits TV & Radio and Jackrabbits Broadcasting both owned by Forney High School. This station initially began in 1980 (FCC file: BRTT-19800530IG) as K65BC of Mullin, Texas and was owned by Pompey Mountain Broadcasting, Incorporated of Corpus Christi, Texas. Marcos A. Rodriguez acquired the frequency in 1994 and ran Spanish music video programming on it 24 hours a day. KUVN-CA of Fort Worth operated on channel 31 until 2001 when KUVN-CA changed to channel 47 clearing the way for other use of channel 31. On January 6, 2004 the call sign of K65BC changed to K31GL with the change from channel 65 in Mullin to channel 31 in DeSoto. During the summer of 2006, the station picked up Almavision. At one time in the late 1980s, a non-profit organization secured a construction permit for a full-power station on non-commercial Channel 31 in Fort Worth that would have broadcast with the call KETE-TV. However, the organization never built the station and the CP was cancelled by the FCC. In late 2006, Almavision programming ceased on the station and it started airing an all-infomercial format, much like KBOP-LD's current format. When K31GL switched from analog to digital broadcasting in November 2008, the Genesis network moved from KHPK-LP and KNAV-LP to K31GL, and KHPK-LP began broadcasting K31GL's former infomercial format. In December, subchannel 31.3 began an all-infomercial format. On March 12, 2009, subchannel 31.3 began broadcasting TheCoolTV, a music video channel owned by Cool Music Network. 31.3 ceased transmittin Untitled drawing (1).png|The Station ID from 2019 Untitled drawing (2).png|Justice With Judge Mablean 9AM promo Untitled drawing (3).png|COPS 7AM Promo KFNY .png|KFNY 31 Cityline 10AM Promo KFNY Faith.png|Judge Faith 1PM Promo KFNY 12:00 News.png|KFNY 12:00 Opening KFNY 5:00 News.png|KFNY 5:00 News Opening Untitled drawing (13).png|KFNY News at 9:00 Opening Untitled drawing (15).png|KFNY Chicken Express WeatheRate Accurate 7 Day Forecast Untitled drawing (16).png|Weather Report Filler Untitled drawing (17).png|KFNY Logo from 2019 g TheCoolTV in September 2009, to have been replaced later by a locally originated channel HOT TV—the "HOT" acronym meant "History of Television"; programming consisted of old movies and TV programs from the 1950s and 1960s. From November 9, 2010 to December 7, 2010, Hot TV became a temporary hub for This TV (previously from WFAA Channel 8.3) before it was moved to its permanent home on KDAF channel 33.3 and on KDTX channel 58.3. On May 19, 2009, subchannel 31.4 began broadcasting AMGTV. Less than a year later on May 13, 2010, 31.4 switched to an affiliate of the Retro Television Network. On January 7, 2011 31.5 was launched airing infomercials. In June 2013, K31GL-D was slated to be sold to Landover 5 LLC as part of a larger deal involving 51 other low-power television stations;[1] the sale fell through in June 2016.[2] Mako Communications sold its stations, including K31GL-D, to HC2 Holdings in 2017 however starting as of May 1, 2019, Forney's Jackrabbits Broadcasting and Jackrabbits TV & Radio purchase the station and putting new graphics that KTXD use from its days before changing into Stadium completely changing the call name into KFNY-TV. From 5:30-3:30, it do carry AMG TV Programming while the Noon Newscast is simucast from KJAC, the 5:00 and 9:00 newscast is from KFNY Studios in Downtown Forney Category:Forney Category:Student Run Independent Stations Category:Independent Stations